


The Life of a Girl Who Wanted a Family

by Darth_Cass



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Familial Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Coron ever wanted was to be part of a family. To be loved like every other little girl. A look into the life of the girl destined to die for wanting to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a Girl Who Wanted a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a severe lack of Coron fics on the website. So I attempted to write one. There's not much revealed about her in canon so most of this is just my personal headcanons for the character. Hopefully I've been done the character justice.
> 
> I don't own Mad Father : all rights belong to Miscreant's Room

They were fighting again. The reason for this argument was unknown to their young daughter. It could have been about money, it could have been about work, it might have even been about her. The young girl didn't know, and didn't want to know. It's truly remarkable what a child can ignore and block out if she truly wants to.

It didn't matter what this fight was about anyways, they would follow the same pattern anyways. Mommy and daddy would yell for a few hours; it would usually end when daddy hit mommy, and then mommy - still full of anger but not insane enough to take it out on her husband - would punish Coron for a minor (and in most cases imaginary) offense. Then the process would repeat itself the next day.

Again, it is truly remarkable what a child can ignore and adapt to.

\-------------------------------------------  
It wasn't always like this. There was a time when Coron and her family were happy. She remembers a time when there was no fighting, when daddy never hit mommy, when Coron was never yelled at.

Before big sister got sick. Before they became poor trying to pay for her treatment. 

Before they learned the treatment was useless. Before her sister went to heaven, and left a broken despairing family behind. 

\-------------------------------------------

Coron spends most of her time out of the house. She likes to wander the streets, and get away from the shouting. No one ever looks twice at this little child, and why would they? She looks like any average homeless child. Her clothes are plain and covered in dirt, her cheeks are sunken in, and she's incredibly thin and weak from hunger.

However if one were to really take a close look at this young they would discover something that sets this girl apart from similar children. Her sweet and genuine smile, and her pretty green eyes that light up to match it. Everything about the streets delights this girl. She loves the freedom away from her parents, she loves all the animals - especially the rats - that scurry about in the streets of her village, the smell of perfumes worn by the more upper class ladies, but most of all she loves to watch all the people that wander around the street. She especially loves to see the happy smiles of children with their parents. 

She secretly wishes for one of these families to take her with them.

\-------------------------------------------

There's one family in particular that Coron pays attention to. They appear to be a wealthy couple.The woman has long brown hair, the sweetest smelling perfume, and blue eyes that appear gentle and motherly. The woman appears to be pregnant and as result has the glow of a joyful mother-to-be. 

The father-to-be also has a glow around him - although his is far more subdued. Anyone can tell that this man is one who is excited about being a father. Coron thinks he's a doctor since he's always seen around the village wearing a white coat. The man has short, messy brown hair and glasses that tend to give a slight ominous gleam. Despite his mildly frightening appearance, Coron does not fear the man. The doctor's not like most people in this village. He doesn't ignore the poor that reside in this German village. He actually takes the time to talks to them, and then he whisks them away to a better frightening lifestyle. All of the people he takes away never appear on the streets again, so clearly they're much happier in their new lives.

This family is Coron's favourite in the whole world. She would give anything to be a part of it

\-------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir," the sweet youth says as she gently pulls on the doctor's leg. Today is one of the days where he is not accompanied by his wife; most likely at home because of her pregnancy. 

The doctor - mildly startled - looks down at the child. "May I help you?" He says politely with the same false smile he gives to all the scum of this village.

"W-w-well" Coron starts nervously. She's practiced this question a hundred times at home. Hoping and praying that she would get the answer that she craves, "I-I was wondering if you could please add me to your family."

"What?"

"I know that you and your wife are going to have a baby soon so I thought maybe I could be the baby's big sister. I've never been a big sister but, but I promise I'd be a good one. Please let me be in your family." She looks at the doctor with sure a pure and innocent pleading look. It's a face that would melt even the coldest of hearts.

Unless the heart happened to belong to a sociopathic doctor. Said doctor couldn't care less about this filthy child's desire for a happy family. However, he was certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, or in this case a gift subject. 

"Of course we'll adopt you. You'll be a welcome addition to our family."

Dr. Drevis and his wife were expecting a child; and after all, every child needs a doll.


End file.
